


Fire Friend?

by Exotos135



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Angry Amity Blight, Boscha Has Anger Issues, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fire, Hexside Academy of Magic and Demonics, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz Noceda Wants Friends, My First The Owl House Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Luz tries to befriend Boscha. Yes, really. What-if.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fire Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> So, The Owl House is kinda sorta popular, and I need to get better at catching on trends, so this story was a result.
> 
> Originally, I wanted to write a story that was inspired by Epithet Erased, but I already got one of those under my belt, so I went for something simpler.
> 
> To clarify, this is just a simple what if interaction. I'm not planning to turn it into a full length story-I don't have enough Lumity ideas to justify it-this is just something I wrote for fun.
> 
> So, with that out of the way, let's head in.

"Hey there!"

A group of Hexside students, among them a greenhaired girl with a bit of brown on her hair, turned to look at the newest student at the school, Luz.

The greenhaired-ish girl closed her book and turned to look at her. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, but not with you," Luz tilted her head. "Could you move aside so I can talk with the girl with an eye on her forehead?"

Amity's eyes widened as she turned to look at the pink-haired girl with three eyes, who was currently checking her nails.

"You mean..." Amity hesitated as she turned back to Luz. "Boscha?"

"Well, if that's her name, then yeah!" Luz chirped. "I wanna talk to her!"

Amity blinked twice as she tried to process the statement.

"Okay, so, to make sure I didn't get this wrong," Amity clasped her hands together. "You said "girl with an eye on her head", right? Did you mean the girl whose eye IS her head?"

"She's a girl?" Luz shook her head. "No, I'm sure she's cool too, but I wanna talk to the girl with the eye on her forehead."

"Oh. My. Titan." Amity grimaced, dropping her book in disbelief. "You definitely wanna talk to Boscha."

"Yes, I already said that," Luz repeated, sounding slightly annoyed. "Look, lunch won't last forever, so could you please let me go talk to her now?"

Amity looked at the distance, where two other students, Willow and Gus, watched uneasily from the sidelines.

Amity used sign language to talk to Willow: -I thought you were given the job to make sure the new student didn't cause any trouble!-

Willow signed back: -I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen! She appears to be under some kind of spell called Stubbornness!-

-Stubbornness?-

-That's what she told me.-

Amity rubbed her forehead, and turned to try do what Willow couldn't... but Luz was already speaking with the three-eyed girl.

"Hi! I'm Luz!"

Boscha closed her book with the sternest look possible.

And in the blink of an eye, everybody parted away from the duo, Amity heading straight to Willow and Gus.

"Are you talking to me?" Boscha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, everybody else just walked away from us," Luz shrugged. "I think it's rather obvious I'm talking to you."

"And I think you got some guts for talking back to me," Boscha stood up and smirked. "But you amuse me, so I'll let it slide. You want something from me, don't you?"

"Yeah! I want to become friends with you!"

"Uh huh, okay, that's a start, but it's not what I meant," Boscha folded her arms. "I mean, what do you expect to get from us becoming friends?"

"Your friendship."

Boscha snickered. "Funny. No, I mean what do you expect to achieve: social status? Magic training? What do you want in exchange?"

Luz blinked twice. "Your friendship."

Boscha rubbed her forehead, muttering something under her breath as she rubbed her eyes next, then took a deep breath.

"Okay, one of us isn't getting the hint, and by "one of us", I mean you. Now, I'm gonna be as blunt as possible, and I want you to take the information and process it. Got it?"

"Sure!"

"You better! Because if you don't," Boscha clenched her fist, which was promptly engulfed in flames. "I'm gonna fire you, understood?"

Luz's smile faltered as she stared at the flaming fist. "Yeah, I get the pun."

Boscha looked puzzled at the statement, but shrugged it off and turned her fist back to normal. With that done, she wasted no time setting Luz straight:

"Listen, I don't know in what part of the Boiling Isles you came from, but Hexside does things a bit differently. In here, nobody becomes friends just because. People become friends because they want something out of associating with the person in question. Whether it's social status, a chance to learn magic together, or another possible option."

Then, Boscha began walking around Luz, whose cheery disposition had vanished slightly.

"Now, considering you're new here, I can think of a few reasons why you would even humor the idea of becoming friends with me. Maybe you've heard about me, and you wanna get in some of the social status. Or, given your pitiful magic show earlier today, you wanna learn some magic by someone with actual magical power. Or perhaps, you were even blackmailed by someone into even considering the idea."

Boscha leaned closer to Luz's ear and whispered:

"Just like Amity and all the people you just saw."

Luz's eyes widened as Boscha backed away, a condescending smile on her face, one that, Luz could swear, had a hint of accepted sadness on it.

"So, as you can imagine, a lot of people here are "friends" just to get something out of someone else. And don't think you're the first to try fool someone into thinking you legitimately want to be their friend. Hundreds of people have done the same thing, and they've all failed to fool the target."

Boscha flashed a fanged, sadistic grin as her eyes glowed.

"Some have even died for it."

Luz gulped, and Boscha turned back to normal as she replied:

"Well, in that case, you're right, Boscha," Luz put her arms behind her back and lowered her head. "I do want something from you."

"There we go, now you're being honest with yourself," Boscha stated, smile remaining condescendent, with a slight hint of hurt. "Don't be sorry about not being allegedly better than my friends. Nobody becomes "friends" with me unless they want something in return. Now go ahead, tell me... what do you want?"

"What I want from you, Boscha..." Luz paused for a second, then clasped her hands with a wide smile and shining, puppy dog eyes. "Is friendship!"

Everybody gasped as Boscha looked stunned, her left and forehead eye twitching in disbelief.

"She's dead," Amity grimaced. "She's totally dead."

"There's no way she's getting out of this alive," Willow remarked worriedly.

Then, the duo looked each other.

"Truce?" Amity asked.

Soon after, the two shook hands and nodded, saying "Truce!" in unison before they bolted to the soon-to-be massacre.

"Are... are you..." Boscha narrowed her eyes. "... Making _fun_ of me?"

Luz squeaked. "Uh, no, not really, I was just trying to be funny-"

Boscha's eyes glowed again. "So you _ARE_ making fun of me!"

"Okay, yeah, when you say it like that, it does sound like I'm making fun of you," Luz backed away slightly. "But I don't mean to, Boscha! I really want to become friends with you!"

"I was holding back on you because I found you pitiful, but I guess I held back too much!" Boscha raised her fists, her eyes glowing brighter and her hair spiking up as her fists were enveloped in flames. "If words won't get you to understand, maybe _burning alive_ will do the trick!"

Suddenly, a pair of vines sprouted near Boscha, wrapping themselves around her arms and extinguishing her fire fists.

"What the-!?"

Boscha and Luz looked back to see Willow controlling the vines, a terrified expression on her face.

"Willow, you little-!"

Suddenly, an Abomination ran up to Boscha and wrapped its arms around her mouth, the three-eyed girl constantly trying to break free as Willow, Gus, and Amity all ran to Luz's side.

"Come on, let's get out of here before she blows up!" Amity stated.

"Blows up?!" Luz exclaimed.

"Yeah, you don't wanna be here when that happens!"

And so, the group ran away, their fleeting vision being caught by Boscha as her pupils began growing smaller and smaller, until she finally blew up.

Both the vines and the Abomination were incinerated as Boscha was surrounded by a fiery aura, her eyes completely blank and her very form bathing in a golden tint.

"Boscha Salamander!"

The fire girl snapped to the person who called her name... and froze when she saw it was the principal, who added soon after:

"Power down this instant, or I'll be forced to call your parents!"

Flinching, Boscha took a deep breath and calmed down, slowly turning back to her base form as the fire around her dissipating into nothing, her pupils returning as she gritted her teeth and hissed.

* * *

"What were you thinking, Luz?!" Gus exclaimed. "You just started to attend Hexside, and you nearly got yourself killed!"

"Forget the new student; if the principal hadn't arrived when he did, all of us would be dead!" Amity snapped. "Why did you even try to befriend Boscha? You should've backed away as soon as she began walking around you!"

"I just thought it wouldn't hurt to try it," Luz frowned. "And when she whispered something to me, I just gained more motivation to try."

"More like more motivation to kill yourself!" Amity growled. "Listen, you wanna befriend Boscha? Or at least try to get on her good side? Then leave her alone. That would work if you tried to befriend me."

"Amity might have a point," Willow remarked. "If that can work on her, it could work on anybody."

"I'm sorry," Amity folded her arms and shot a glare at Willow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Willow rolled her eyes and turned away. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Luz, just leave Boscha alone," Gus said. "Trust us, she's not worth it."

"I get what you're trying to say, but I still think I should give it a try," Luz sighed. "Sure, she's unapproachable now, but maybe I just need to be patient and give her a chance. And who knows? Maybe once we can become friends, she'll become a better person! That's the way it works in cartoons and crappy fanfiction!"

"But this isn't a cartoon or a crappy fanfiction," Willow responded.

"Eh, I'd say the latter's up for debate," Gus argued.

Amity walked to Luz and reached for her back. "If you're really intent on "befriending" Boscha, you're gonna need this."

Amity took out a pen and a paper, and handed it to Luz.

"Good thinking, Amity, a letter is a good first step," Luz replied as she began writing. "I mean, since she's all about fire, she'll probably burn it anyway, but it's better than nothing."

"A letter? No, this is for your will," Amity clarified. "If you're so suicidal that you'll keep this up, you might as well be prepared for when Boscha kills you. Anyway, I gotta go back and stop Boscha from going on a pranking spree."

"Got it, thanks again, Amity!"

Amity looked dumbfoundedly at Luz one more time before she stomped away, leaving Willow and Gus behind to watch Luz as she kept writing.

Something told them this wouldn't be the last time she'd get herself into trouble.


End file.
